Attractions
by Sontio
Summary: Samus Aran is called in to explore an uncharted world called SR388. However, she finds that this missions isn't as simple as it sounds as a small group of scientists and another mercenary accompany her to the ground. OCXSamus. Eventual Yuri pairing.


First Fanfic! Just a quick note, first chapter is very short just to gauge reactions. This will be a Yuri pairing story eventually(I hope :P). OCXSamus. Reviews will be appreciated!

* * *

"What do you mean I don't have clearance to land?" Samus's voice was icy calm as she spoke to the docking personnel through her console. The unfortunate man swallowed visibly as he shuffled through some papers, trying to explain the situation. "W-Well it's just that you're not on the list for incoming traffic so I can't just let you land. You have to get all the proper paperwork filed and processed before we can allow you to dock." He looked at the video feed and cringed. Even though Samus herself looked as calm as an eye of a hurricane, her eyes revealed the fury held within her. "Listen, I need to enter this dock _today_." She emphasized the last word sharply and was gratified to see him flinch. "The president of Cyrllex Company is expecting me." The personnel blanched and quickly input some commands. "Yes, of course! I'll clear the dock immediately!"

Samus leaned back in her chair and sighed to her self. Why didn't she think to say that name in the first place? She glanced out the window, watching the distant stars and planets. The Cyrllex Company. One of the biggest companies in the galaxy that specialized in weaponry and defense. Always looking to enhance their products, the company continually searched for relics and artifacts that could be used to gain new blueprints and schematics. Of course, wanting to always be ahead of all the other companies, Cyrllex used any means necessary to acquire what it needed. And sometimes, the steps taken bordered on the edge of inhumanity. Samus was interrupted from her thoughts when a voice sounded from her speakers. "Ship #376938, you are cleared to land in docking bay A6." "Understood." Samus steered the ship into the empty port and settled in. As the locking mechanisms surrounded the ship, Samus cleared her head, settling into her professional attire. If she wanted this contract to go well, she needed to be at her best.

Samus entered the cold room in the VIP section of the station. Well, at least she thought it was cold. It's hard to tell the room temperature when you have a suit on. She never removed her armor when meeting with a client. It gave them something to think about. Maybe some doubts or uncertainty. Disbelief or confusion. Either way, Samus knew it was best to come as what she was known for. A coldhearted mercenary that never failed at a job. And the suit did an excellent job of showing that. Samus looked around the room, not noticing her habit of scanning for any threat in the room. The sensors, however, only picked up a person at the far end of the room. The president of Cyrllex. The president opened his arms wide in a gesture of friendship. "Welcome! The infamous Samus Aran. It's a honor to meet you." Samus only nodded slightly. She wasn't here for any pleasantries. She only came for the job and the money afterward, nothing else. "Tell me what you need me to do." The president, pausing only briefly from her response, went on to explain her job. "We of the Cyrllex Company have found an unexplored planet in which there could be new artifacts. We are sending a team of scientists to examine the areas of the world and hopefully find these artifacts. Your job will be to protect them and make sure unexpected... contingencies don't happen." Samus raised a eyebrow in her suit. All this was was a babysitting job? This was gonna be a lot easier than she thought. The president continued, not noticing her reaction. "You will be joined by a mercenary planet-side. She will assist you in taking care of the scientists." Samus was surprised. She never had someone working with her before and nor did she want someone. She didn't want to watch over an amateur while taking care of the team at the same time. Samus spoke up with a calm and collected manner. "With all due respect sir, I think that I will be sufficient enough to ensure the teams' safety. I don't need someone dragging me down." The president smiled in what seemed like an amused manner. "I'm sorry but this part of the contract is nonnegotiable. And don't worry, the mercenary won't be dragging you down." Samus still had her doubts but she pushed them down for now. It wouldn't help to argue with the president. That would probably get her fired. "Understood... When is the team meeting?" The president pulled out a silver hand clock, checking the time. "Actually, the whole team is already down on the planet. All you need to do is go down there and meet with them." Samus nodded. "Alright. I will go down there immediately." The president nodded to her. "Good luck then." Samus turned on her heel, heading out the door. "I don't need luck."


End file.
